


[Podfic of] Like A River Flows

by moon_apple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Morning After, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple
Summary: A podfic of Like A River Flows written by Cleonhart & cobalamincoselWaking comes suddenly to Johnny, his eyes flying open as his body jolts awake, his own internal body clock jumpstarting even when it’s supposed to be a Sunday and he doesn’t have to be anywhere today.In the three seconds it takes for him to come into consciousness, he takes stock of three things: one, his lower back is killing him; two: it’s 7:12 am; and, three: Mark Lee is still in his bed, curled up next to him.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic of] Like A River Flows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like A River Flows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049122) by [Cleonhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart), [cobalamincosel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel). 



> Two weeks ago, I had the thought to cheer M up, but I can't draw for shit. Instead, I settled on gifting a podfic and began recording right away in my closet. 
> 
> To M, I really hope that this podfic cheers you up in some way. Thank you so much for giving me podfic permission and for writing this wonderful Johnmark fic. I got an excuse to be creative with this podfic and tried my best. I had fun creating it. Really, it means the world to me. (Oh, thank you for doing your Twitter reading fic voice meme. I'm very chickenshit when it comes to asking authors for podfic permission and kinda scared on what NCT fic writers might feel about podficcers and podfics. Podfic is an extremely small and niche community that I love dearly.) 
> 
> **There is a very brief thigh nsfw!!!**
> 
> Enjoy listening!
> 
> -Apple

Length: 29:00 minutes

Intro/Outro Song: Boom - NCT 127. A perfect song for domestic Johnmark. 

**Stream** it here: 

Or **download** it here: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2qto2u2a9x5ufa1/Like%20A%20River%20Flows.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> The podfic cake demon possessed me and this was the result!
> 
> As my first ever podfic I released, I am so happy to have found "Like A River Flows" to read and record bc 1) NCT makes me feel happy and comforting; 2) I live for fluffy Johnmark and eggs; 3) someone has to run head first into the wall repeatedly for more NCT podfics, might as well be me. It was completely worth it! (Past me editing & struggling with ao3 pseudonyms and other word pronunciations didn’t think it so at the time. The struggle bus bloopers had no business being almost two minutes straight.)
> 
> I just have so many favorite moments I read in this fic that the ending note would be massive if I talked about all of them here. Like A River Flows is such a gem! 
> 
> Feel free to kudos, comment any feedback, or find me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/moon_apple0). You can also shoot me any NCT/WayV or SuperM fic suggestions to turn into podfics.
> 
> Need. More. NCT. Podfics!!!!!  
> 


End file.
